


Codename: Hayley Kiyoko

by minoe



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Dancing, F/F, Fluff, Just girls being girls, mentions of Hayley Kiyoko, this fic is sponsored by hydroflask
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 07:03:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19969966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minoe/pseuds/minoe
Summary: New students arrive at Chaeyoung's dance class and one of them is Lisa Manoban, campus's resident blonde Asian girl, her chemistry lab partner and crush.





	Codename: Hayley Kiyoko

**Author's Note:**

> unedited, sorry for the grammar and writing mistakes in advance!

Chaeyoung finds herself sitting at the back corner of the studio, leaning onto the wall as she tries to catch her breath after three rounds of going over their routine. The cool walls immediately make her feel better and she knows that if she stays too long with her cheek stuck to the mirror, she’d drift to sleep and give her friends more ammunition for embarrassing blackmail photos. Fighting off sleep, reaches for her Hydroflask™ and presses it on her thigh, jolting herself awake. Chaeyoung supposes that surge of energy could hold her off for the next fifteen minutes of break.

Jennie loudly claps, the sounds reverberating around the room to gather the dancers attention. She’s standing in front of everyone, waiting for everyone to properly pay attention to her with her hands clasped together. The motion makes Chaeyoung smile, it’s the move that she’s practiced with Chaeyoung to command and demand attention. Jennie might look intimidating with her sharp looks and charismatic aura but she still turns into a bundle of nerves when she has to speak to a group of people; which is why jennie has stuck with Chaeyoung for years, they’ve leaned on each other and became each other’s bestfriend since the beginning of grade school. 

Jennie, feeling the awkward tension that she’s created in the room, locks eyes with Chaeyoung for a split second with the latter encouragingly nods, getting Jennie back on track.

“We have a couple of students joining our class today since they’re thinking of crashing the class, please welcome them and briefly go over the routine we just practiced.”

The whole room echoes a chorus of affirmation, and Jennie holds a thumbs up before opening the door to welcome five new students into the room. Chaeyoung immediately notices Lisa, the last person to enter the room. She’s known around campus as the girl with the signature blonde hair and straight-cut bangs. Lisa also happens to be Chaeyoung’s chemistry lab partner and they happen to have brief conversations outside of homework questions.

The introductions briefly past by (since Chaeyoung really wasnt paying attention to them) until it was Lisa’s turn and she steps forward, excitedly introducing herself with animated hand motions that make Chaeyoung’s heart flutter. She watches Lisa joke with her classmates, Lisa talking about her background and how she’s only moved to Australia two years ago to fulfill her college career. The questions keep coming, with boys and girls asking questions about her personal life. Lisa has completely enamored her classmates and Chaeyoung can’t blame them. She noticed it before from their handful one-on-one conversations that lisa has a way with channeling people’s attention. She’s engaging and entertaining, giving off a brighter, happier energy in the room. Chayeoung knows that Lisa would devote all the time and energy to answer all of their questions and tries to tune in on some questions about her that she has never had the courage to ask. 

Lisa works as a barista on campus, her second love is photography, she has two cats in her dorm even though there’s a strict no pet policy on campus, (the last one was a slip up and the whole class just saw her get flustered on the spot). Chaeyoung admires her from afar until Jennie interrupts the barrage of questions, they are still in class in class after all. 

Jennie briefly introduces the last person to join the class, a quiet yet stunning raven-haired girl with an air of elegance around her, the complete opposite of Lisa in terms of personality, yet commands the group’s attention all the same. She softly waves at the group, introducing herself as Jisoo, a senior on her last semester and the class starts asking her questions. She confidently maneuvers through some personal questions by mainly answering surface level questions about why she’s taking the class. The interview is cut short when another girl in the class asks if she has a girlfriend, making Jennie loudly choke on her Hydroflask™ and steal everyone’s attention causing everyone to break out in laughter. Lisa and Jisoo steal knowing glances at each other while Chaeyoung tries her best from bursting out laughing. Everyone in the room knows that Jennie and Jisoo are a couple, but that doesn’t stop them from teasing Jennie about it. It’s a known fact that Jisoo is Jennie’s kryptonite. 

Flustered, Jennie tries to regain her composure by letting the new students to mingle with the others except for Jisoo, who naturally intertwines her hand with Jennie. Some of their classmates start teasing her about it and Jisoo can’t help but lovingly admire Jennie’s flustered state by kissing her cheek making everyone in the room coo at them. Jennie is embarrassed beyond belief and leaves the dance room to the office across the hall with jisoo in tow while screaming that they’ll be back in 15 minutes.

The back of Chaeyoung’s mind believes that this could be a great time to take a nap, she slept too late last night because of animal crossing so catching a few z’s couldn’t hurt and it’ll benefit her for her next class. But she sees Lisa, looking quite scared and confused, scanning around the room for potential partners, and locks eyes with her. Lisa immediately lights up at the sight of a familiar face as she energetically waves at Chaeyoung’s direction. Chaeyoung finds it endearing and inaudibly mouths if Lisa wants to be partners with her and is met with an excited response. 

Chaeyoung makes room for lisa as she treads to the corner she’s cooped up in. Chaeyoung sits up straight and steadies herself once lisa sits next to her, all shiny and bright. The other groups wave at her as she passes by, and she acknowledges their presence but her attention is trained on Chaeyoung. 

Warmth spreads all over Chaeyoung’s chest as Lisa sits next to her, cross-legged and grinning. Her blonde hair is tied into tight ponytail unlike her everyday look. She looks more relaxed with her matching black sweatpants and hoodie crop top and Chaeyoung finds her endearing, so she tells her.

“Hi, you look absolutely adorable.” Chaeyoung leans in to tell Lisa, smiling. 

If possible, Lisa’s smile grows even bigger, eyes shaping into crescents as her cheeks are tinged with pink, and that’s when Chaeyoung concludes that the Lisa looks the best when shes happy. Second, is when she’s in a crop-top, which is also happening right now, double-whammy. Lisa compliments Chaeyoung too but she outright rebuts, slightly flustered and a little giddy. They haven’t danced yet but Chaeyoung already feels like her heart is going to explode out of her chest. She exhales and smiles one last time to Lisa and invites her to practice together. Lisa happily complies and Chaeyoung swears that she’s the happiest shes ever been.

The two of them stand in front of the mirror, a little off to the corner away from the whole class. Buzzing with chatter, Chaeyoung needs complete concentration on the dance and she hopes it helps Lisa out as well. Chaeyoung wants to help out in making Lisa easily adjust to the class as much as she can and maybe impress her along the way.

Chaeyoung shows her the moves one by one, a simple kickball change, a fan-kick followed by a drop, body rolls; Lisa immediately follows, absorbing the choreography with such lightning speed that Chaeyoung can’t help but be torn about teaching her. Lisa’s such a good student but she’s so quick that Chaeyoung is disappointed that she has less time to be with her. 

Chaeyoung suggests that they do the choreography from the top and Lisa nods, staring straight at herself on mirror while tightening her ponytail as she warms up. Chaeyoung is astounded by the sudden shift of her demeanor but doesn’t comment on it but instead takes out a pink mini bluetooth speaker from her bag and tries to connect it to her phone. 

Behind her, Lisa watches her fiddle with the speaker. Curious, Lisa carefully squats next to her and whispers, “what’s that?”

Chaeyoung shivers at the close proximity as the speaker finally connects to her phone. She looks up to see Lisa’s face to be inches away from her, staring at her phonescreen. From this angle, Chaeyoung realizes that she can admire Lisa’s long fluttering eyelashes, the gentle slope of her nose, and her beautiful delicate lips that formed into cute pout as she tries to peer into Chaeyoung’s playlist.

“I-its my playlist...” Chaeyoung trails off, stating the obvious. Lisa looks at her with a playful glint in her eyes.

“I know that, but what kind of music do you listen to?” Lisa looks at Chaeyoung and smiles, not backing off at all. Chaeyoung feels like there’s a lump in her throat when she smells lisa’s perfume. She smells like fresh daisies and what Chaeyoung envisions what sunshine smells to be like. It’s so inherently Lisa that she feels like screaming at the top of her lungs. 

Slightly panicked, Chaeyoung breaks their eye contact and randomly chooses another artist in her playlist to share with her. Anyone, anyone would work, Chaeyoung just needs to distance herself away from Lisa so she wouldn’t hear Chaeyoung’s loudly beating lesbian heart. 

Chaeyoung show’s her phone to Lisa without sparing it a glance and she watches Lisa face light up even brighter than before.

“Oh, Hayley Kiyoko! I love her too!” Lisa excitedly seal claps while Chaeyoung’s eyes widen. Chaeyoung nodded, hoping that she isn’t it too obvious.

“I love her album, I actually... have it on vinyl.” Chaeyoung smiles as she tries to brush off the panic in her voice. lisa comfortably sits down on the floor to talk more about the singer. She lightly holds on Chaeyoung’s wrist and it sends little shockwaves to Chaeyoung’s brain.

“I have photos of her! I’ve seen her live!” Lisa exclaims, jostling Chaeyoung. “I could show you some photos, if want to see them that is.”

Chaeyoung smiles, mirroring lisa’s expression. Chaeyoung finds her so endearing, she knows that she can’t say no to that face.

“Yeah, i’d love to-,“

A loud clap rings through the dance room. In the middle of it all is Jennie and Jisoo, standing next to each other looking slightly out of breath. Chaeyoung and Lisa didn’t even notice that they came back inside the room. Jennie makes a 5 minute call, telling everyone to get ready.

The reminder snaps Chaeyoung out of her train of thought and she apologetically looks at lisa, sheepily changing the music back to their supposed song. Lisa is more than gracious about it as she shakes her head and mouths, ‘later,’ to Chaeyoung with a wink.

The speaker plays at a lower volume, tuning out some of the chatter from the group of students behind them as they stand up take position, standing side by side in front of the mirror. Lisa tilts her head slightly slower and glares at her reflection. Chaeyoung wants to commend her for looking menacing but the beat overtakes her and the next she knows she’s staring at herself as she moves to the rhythm with practiced ease. 

As Chaeyoung moves along to the steps, she notices the way Lisa hits the beats with sharp, tight movements, moves extending farther than before with her long, fluid limbs. Lisa moves with intense precision and attitude that completely takes her breath away. 

The two minute routine rolls by quickly and Chaeyoung hurriedly pauses the music before it moves to another song. She feels lisa shuffle behind her, and Chaeyoung looks at the Lisa’s reflection. She looks a bit nervous.

“Did I do okay?” Lisa asks, still gasping for air as she wipes a bit of her sweat off from her forehead with the back of her hand.

Chaeyoung turns around to look at Lisa directly, beaming. 

“Are you kidding? You did great!” Chaeyoung grins. Lisa smiles, uncertainty dissipating, her cheeks flooding with even more color. Even when Lisa looks exhausted, she still looks breathtaking. Somehow, Chaeyoung lucked out and met a real life angel in the form of Lisa Manoban. 

From across the room, Jennie yells to the class into formation to start on the group performance, snapping Chaeyoung and Lisa out of their own world. They nod at one another, confident in each other’s performances. Chaeyoung returns the speaker into her bag and stands up, pulling Lisa up to her feet. 

They go into formation with their classmates, standing akimbo as Jennie saunters to the room’s speakers to connect her phone once again. 

Chaeyoung gives Lisa an encouraging smile which is met by Lisa’s enthusiastic nod. Chaeyoung goes back into formation, a shaky exhale escaping her lips as she tries to calm her beating heart. Lisa tugs at Chaeyoung’s sleeve, breaking her concentration.

“You know, for hayley kiyoko, my favorite is girls like girls.” Lisa whispers, still holding onto Chaeyoung’s sleeve with her pointer finger and thumb.

“Excuse me?” Chaeyoung blinks. Did she hear that right?

“The song—Girls Like Girls. I like it. actually, no, I love it.” lisa flutters her eyelashes, slightly panicked from the sudden confession, her eyes wandering until she looks back up to Chaeyoung with such intensity that Chaeyoung feels like she can’t breathe. 

“I-I like it too.” Chaeyoung swallows the lump in her throat. Lisa lets go of her sleeve, her hand going slack, and nodding, looking absolutely shell-shocked. 

“Okay,” Lisa straightens herself out, going back into formation not before giving Chaeyoung a knowing glance.

“Okay,” Chaeyoung echoes, smiling at Lisa while admiring her flustered face. 

“From the top! a-five, six, seven, eight!” Jennie claps one again, the music slowly getting louder as it envelops the whole entire room. 

Chaeyoung slowly exhales, her eyes trained on Lisa’s reflection. She has far too many questions in her head and sensing Chaeyoung’s stare, Lisa looks back, and winks at her, mouthing the word ‘Later,’ once again. Chaeyoung blushes, nodding back at her. 

And then, the beat drops.

**Author's Note:**

> tadaa! thanks for reading my first chaelisa fic!  
> i've never written anything about girls before but they're so cute so it was so hard to resist.  
> please leave a kudos or some comments on how i can improve my stuff <3  
> twt: @ageofshinee


End file.
